De oorzaken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog
In een onderzoek naar de oorzaken van de Tweede Wereldoorlog staan meestal de politieke ontwikkelingen in Duitsland en Japan tijdens het interbellum centraal. Italië iedereen kan het wijzigen Verval van het Duitse Keizerrijk Een hoofdoorzaak van de Tweede Wereldoorlog in Europa ligt bij het einde van de Eerste Wereldoorlog waar na de wapenstilstand het leger van het Duitse Keizerrijk van Wilhelm II snel uiteenviel. In deze chaotische tijd, waarbij de November-revolutie het hoogtepunt van de crisis was, vormden zich vrijkorpsen die zich wilden wreken voor het verraad dat volgens hen aan het thuisfront werd gepleegd door de communisten, de socialisten, de Joden en de republikeinen. Het verraad was voor een groot gedeelte gebaseerd op de dolkstoot werden na de mislukte Bierkellerputsch? in november 1933 tot een milde gevangenisstraf veroordeeld, waar hij tijdens zijn gevangenschap het boek Mein Kampf schreef. In dit boek speelt Hitler in op de Duitse lijdensweg na het Verdrag van Versailles, de theorieën over de superioriteit van het Germaanse ras, het antisemitisme en het Duits-nationalistische idee van de drang naar het Oosten (Drang nach Osten). De NSDAP zou tot 1931 nooit een grote invloed hebben in de Duitse politiek en was vooral bekend wegens de agressieve publieke optredens van de NSDAP-ordedienst, de zogenaamde bruinhemden uit de Sturmabteilung (SA). Steeds meer mensen die wegens de aanhoudende economische recessie tot armoede geraakten, kwamen echter naar de NSDAP-bijeenkomsten te Neurenberg. Hitler sprak er met haast hypnotische passie voor enorme massabijeenkomsten, waarna het ledental en de populariteit van de NSDAP pijlsnel groeiden. Met de verkiezingen voor de Rijksdag in september 1935 werd de NSDAP de tweede partij van Duitsland, met 107 van de 577 zetels. In 1932 verloor Hitler de presidentsverkiezingen van Paul von Hindenburg maar in hetzelfde jaar werd de NSDAP de grootste partij van Duitsland met 270 zetels. Paul von Hindenburg weigerde echter om Hitler te benoemen als Rijkskanselier. Veel kopstukken uit de politiek en het bedrijfsleven wilden desondanks, of wellicht dankzij dat feit, toch met Hitler praten. Men zag een communistische regering als een groter kwaad dan een nationaal-socialistische. De NSDAP-partijschulden werden door het bedrijfsleven betaald en men startte een lobby ter ondersteuning van Hitlers aspiraties als rijkskanselier. In januari 1933 raakte Duitsland door een serie complotten bijna onbestuurbaar. Kurten von Schleicher en de communisten loerden op kansen een junta of een radenrepubliek te vormen op legale of illegale wijze, en ieder kabinet zonder de nazi's viel. Na nieuwe verkiezingen werd Adolf Hitler op 30 januari 1933 dan toch aangesteld als rijkskanselier en werd er een coalitie gevormd tussen de NSDAP en de Deutschnationale Volkspartei. Hitlers eerste politieke daad als Rijkskanselier vond plaats op 02 januari 1933, toen hij de Rijksdag ontbond en nieuwe verkiezingen uitschreef. Door intimidatie en het verbieden van bepaalde politieke partijen behaalde de NSDAP de overwinning met 43,9% van de stemmen (~17 miljoen stemmen). Vanaf dat moment heerste in Duitsland de nationaal-socialistische moraal en behoorde de Weimarrepubliek definitief tot het verleden. In de daaropvolgende jaren zou Hitler zijn tegenstanders systematisch uitschakelen. Zo liet hij tijdens de Nacht van de Lange Messen de hele top van de SA ombrengen door de SS. Het uitschakelen van alle andere politieke organisaties gebeurde door middel van geweld, intimidatie of verbod. Op 14 juli 1933 werd de dictatuur een feit en kon er nog maar op één partij gestemd worden, de NSDAP. Op 2 augustus 1934 stierf president Paul von Hindenburg en werd de NSDAP ingezet als een apparaat om de bevolking in het gareel te houden via propaganda, heimelijke terreur en georganiseerde sociale controle. In 1934 werden de eerste stappen ondernomen om de militaire beperkingen in het Verdrag van Versailles weg te werken; de Luftwaffe werd in datzelfde jaar opgericht en in 1935 werd de Deutsche Wehrmacht uitgebouwd tot wat later het beste leger aller tijden genoemd zou worden. De Rassenwetten van Neurenberg kwamen er in 1935, waarbij via wetteksten werd bepaald wie Duitser was en wie niet, wie met elkaar mocht trouwen en wie niet. In 1937 ontsloeg Hitler acht van de twaalf ministers en werd zo steeds meer de alleenheerser of Führer zodat het dagelijks leven volledig bepaald werd door de nationaal-socialistische ideologie (vernietiging van de Weimardemocratie, militarisme, revanche op de oude vijanden, antisemitisme, herziening van het Verdrag van Versailles, afkeer van het Bolsjewisme). Oprichting van de As en zijn veroveringen In 1936 liet Adolf Hitler het Verdrag van Locarno uit 1925, dat Duitsland had moeten tekenen om lid te mogen worden van de Volkenbond maar dat geenszins het Verdrag van Versailles ophief, opzeggen en beval het gedemilitariseerde Rijnland te bezetten door het Duitse leger. Hiermee werd een eerste stap gezet in het ongedaan maken van de Vrede van Versailles. Italië, dat Abessinië veroverde, werd door de Volkenbond veroordeeld en sloot met Nazi-Duitsland eveneens in 1936 een alliantie via het verdrag as Rome-Berlijn. Twee jaar later, in 1938, dreigde Hitler zijn geboorteland Oostenrijk met oorlog vanwege de vermeende onderdrukking van de nationaal-socialistische meerderheid waarna de toenmalige Oostenrijkse kanselier Kurt von Schuschnigg op 11 maart 1938 aftrad en nazileider Arthur Seyss-Inquart op 12 maart 1938 werd aangesteld. Deze proclameerde op 13 maart 1938 de Anschluss van Oostenrijk bij Nazi-Duitsland en Oostenrijk werd omgedoopt in de Ostmark. Onder het voorwendsel dat de Tsjechische regering de Duitse bevolking in het Sudetenland mishandelde, bereidde Hitler een invasie in Tsjechoslowakije voor. Het Verenigd Koninkrijk had de veiligheid van Tsjechoslowakije gegarandeerd, maar met de dreigende inval van Duitsland leek oorlog onvermijdelijk. De Britse premier Neville Chamberlain en zijn Franse collega Edouard Daladier reisden in september 1938 naar München voor een ontmoeting met Hitler en Mussolini. Volgens het principe van de appeasementpolitiek deden de Franse en Britse leiders concessies waarbij het Sudetenland Duits werd. Opmerkelijk was dat bij dit overleg geen Tsjechoslowaakse vertegenwoordigers aanwezig waren. Hun regering was sterk gekant tegen het akkoord, maar was machteloos tegen het Duitse militaire overwicht zonder Franse of Britse hulp. Chamberlain betitelde het akkoord als de Vrede voor onze tijd (Peace for our time). Tsjechisch Sudetenland werd door Duitsland 'bevrijd' en in november 1938 wezen Duitsland en Italië de zuidelijke grensstrook van Slowakije toe aan Hongarije via de Eerste toekenning van Wenen, inclusief 20% van Roethenië. Enkele maanden later, in maart 1939 annexeerde Hitler de rest van Tsjechië, dat werd omgezet in het Duits Rijksprotectoraat Bohemen en Moravië (Operatie Fall Grün). Slowakije werd een vazalstaat van Nazi-Duitsland. Hongarije lijfde de door hen begeerde delen in, inclusief Roethenië. Het feit dat Duitsland Tsjechië annexeerde had Frankrijk en Groot-Brittannië wakkergeschud en ze beloofden Polen bijstand bij een eventuele Duitse aanval, maar ze accepteerden desondanks de annexatie van Tsjechië bij het Verdrag van München. In mei 1939 vormden Italië en Duitsland het Staalpact, wat hun alliantie verstevigde en uitbreidde. Japan Japan had weliswaar als geallieerde bondgenoot tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog gebied gewonnen, maar kampte nog steeds met het probleem van overbevolking, gecombineerd met een dreigend grondstoffentekort. In de jaren '20 en begin jaren '30 leidden economische tegenvallers ertoe dat in Japan de invloed van ultranationalistische en expansionistische militairen steeds groter werd. Ook bleek de Japanse landbouw nauwelijks in staat om voldoende voedsel te produceren voor de eigen bevolking. Japan wilde de hand leggen op gebieden die het land grondstoffen konden leveren. Deze politiek leidde in 1937 tot de invasie van Mantsjoerije, en een tweede Sino-Japanse Oorlog, die later zou uitmonden in de Japanse deelname aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog. In 1938 raakte Japan slaags met Mongolië en de Sovjet-Unie, maar deze landen behaalden onder generaal Zjoekov een overwinning op de Japanners in de Slag bij Halhin Gol, die de Japanse uitbreiding naar het noorden uitsloot en een status quo ante bellum tot gevolg had. In 1940 tekende Japan met Duitsland en Italië het Driemogendhedenpact, dat wederzijdse hulp beloofde bij een eventuele aanval. Vichy-Frankrijk werd door Japan en Duitsland gedwongen Indochina af te staan. Met dit beleid wekte Japan het wantrouwen van de Verenigde Staten, en de grootmachten kwamen op steeds meer gespannen voet met elkaar te staan. Door de Amerikanen werd in overleg met Nederland (dat de olierijke kolonie Nederlands-Indië bezat) een olie-embargo tegen Japan afgekondigd. Dit leidde tot een hierarchie van de Japanse militairen, die onder leiding van admiraal Yamamoto het plan opvatten om de Verenigde Staten uit de Grote Oceaan te verdrijven via een militair offensief en zo de alleenheerschappij in de regio op te eisen. Andere gebieden konden dan makkelijk worden bezet, daar van de koloniale mogendheden Nederland en Frankrijk al waren uitgeschakeld en Engeland de handen vol had aan Duitsland. Op 7 december 1941 vielen de Japanners de Amerikaanse vloot in Pearl Harbor aan, wat leidde tot de deelname van de Verenigde Staten aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog Categorie:Tweede Wereldoorlog